The Tale of the trio
by JMCMS45
Summary: Three friends from different regions, Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Unova, starts on a new journey where they shall meet new friends and Pokemon, where adventures lies upon their destinies. While dark organizations, make plans to capture legendary Pokemon for their selfish ambitions. Will the three be able to stop their evil plans or will the world fall under the control of this organizations
1. Prologue

**_Prologue:_**

 _At the ferry_

"W-waaaaiiiittt PANSAGE! Give me back my BAG!" a girl shouted while chasing a Grass-type pokemon who has stolen her bag. She has a shoulder-length dark blue hair wearing a white and blue bonnet, from the Sinnoh Region. While running she accidentally bumps on another trainer, both of them fell down. "Are you okay Miss?" said the trainer while offering a hand. "Ow! Huh? Oh yeah, sorry for bumping on you. I was just looking for my-" she said as she took his hand then look at him. "Oh is this what you're looking for? Sorry for that. Pansage kindly return her bag." the trainer said then Pansage gave the bag to the young lady. "Pan Pansage" The pokemon apologized. "I'm very sorry for that. My name's Aaron and this is my partner Pansage" "Oh no. It's alright. I'm Kelna" And then it ended with a handshake.

At the same time~

 _At Littleroot Town_

A flock of Taillow and Starly flew across a house. "Onii-san, Onii-san Wake up. It's late already, Mom's waiting for you to get up" a little girl said while shaking her brother. "Okay, Okay. I'm awake already, just give me a minute" He said as he rest a bit then started to get up, after he changed clothes he goes down the stairs. "Lei, you're late again, don't you know that this is you're special day, you can't afford to miss this special opportunity" His mom said while cooking his food. "I know mom. I have been waiting for this day for a very long time. I'm just excited that I slept late last night." he said while he took a seat at the dining table. He looked at their window and saw an airplane passing by. "Okay but please, you should be aware of the time" She said while handing him his breakfast. "Thanks Mom."

Meanwhile~

The sound of a plane could be heard landing on the airport of the Hoenn region from Unova, at a window of the plane we see a girl with a long blond curly hair and in her arms lay a pokemon called Gothita. At the airport we found the same girl walking outside of the airport with her red hat feeling the breeze.

"Well this is it. We're finally here, Gothita..."

"Go-thita"

 _At an underground base~_

"Here's the file of the three legendary Pokemon, as you requested." A man wearing a red coat said. "What took you so long?!" a man with a blue coat said angrily. "It's not like it's easy to get? Don't you know that this files are very difficult to obtain? For a leader of an organization your very dimwitted." he replied. "Why you-". "Stop it, both of you FOOLS. You're acting like little kids."a man wearing a black business coat said irritably via video call, silencing the two. "Give me the files." The man ordered then the two gave the files and reports to the three waiting agents sent by the man in the video call.

* * *

 **AN: I must say that I do not OWN the Pokemon only the OCs.**

 **Also I am new here and this story is just the imagination we, me and my friend made up. We are just inspired.**

 **Anyway. I hope it's good enough to be considered as a story. I am not that good, so please understand. But you can help me, because I really need it. Just send me a message.**


	2. A Beginning of Journey

**_Chapter 1: A beginning of the journey._**

 ** _At the Port..._**

 _/Kelna's P.O.V/_

"Well then, I'm on my way now. Sayonara" Aaron said with his Pansage waving its hand. "Oh yes, until then" I said as I waved my hand then left to Littleroot Town.

 _/Lei's P.O.V/_

"Bye Mom, I'm off to Professor Birch's Lab" I said as I get my beret and red body bag. "Take care, son" mom replied while my sister said, "Best Wishes Onii-san" then I went on my way to the Pokemon Lab.

 _/Kelna's P.O.V/_

*pant* *pant* pant* " _Sigh._ Finally! Littleroot town we meet at last." I said exhaustively. 'Wonder if he's still here' I thought as I walk into Lei's house. *knock* *knock* *knock* Then a little girl with a blue ribbon clipped on her hair has opened the door. "Yes? What is it?" The Little girl said in such a small voice. "Is Lei still here?" I asks and before she could answer, her mom came into view and said, "Oh is that you, Kelna?! I almost didn't recognize you, you've grown so much already." "Uh y-yeah, thank you. uhm may I ask if Lei is still here?" I asked shyly. "I'm afraid he already left to Professor Birch's Lab. But I think he's still there." His mother replied. "Okay, thank you very much." I said then bolted out to the Lab. "She never change" Lei's mom said.

 _/Lei's P.O.V/_

"Prof. Birch? Prof. Birch?" I called at the lab. The Lab seems empty. "Are you one of the new trainers to receive your first pokemon?" A man wearing a lab coat said carrying a Pidove. The Bird Pokemon chirps in greetings. "Hello there, is the Prof. Here?" I asked. "You've just missed him. He went on a field research just outside of this town." The Asst. Prof. said. "That's too bad." I said in a sad tone. The Asst. Prof. looked at him then replied, "You can still come back later." "Alright" I said then started to leave. Then a little boy wearing an orange cap came running to me with a panicked look. "Mister, Mister! There's wild pokemon attacking a Prof. Outside of the town." the boy said. 'Wait, that is where the Asst. Prof. said that Prof. Birch is taking a research' I thought then said, "Stay here, I'm going to go there." and I ran to the said place.

 **Meanwhile~**

 _/Kelna's P.O.V/_

"Miss, Miss! Could you please help him" a little boy said as he pointed to the young man running towards the woods. Then I looked at the direction and thought that he looks familiar. "What happened?" I asked then the little boy explained what happened. Knowing the details I ran in the said place.

"HELP! HELP!" Prof. Birch shouted while being chased by a Poochyena and a Zigzagoon. Then Lei arrived following behind him is Kelna. "Prof. How can I help you?!" Lei replied. "In my BAG. There's Pokeballs inside." Before he could open the bag he heard a shout. "WAAIIT! Let me help." Then Kelna arrived at his side, and the two opened the bag and grabbed the pokeballs inside and came out three pokemon. First is a small green bipedal reptilian Pokemon, Treecko, next is a small chick Pokemon with stubby downy yellow wings, Torchic, and lastly is a small amphibious quadruped pokemon, Mudkip. The two picked their pokemon. "Go Mudkip!" Lei commanded, "Mud-kip". "Torchic go!" Kelna said, "Chic-Torchic". The wild pokemon turns to them.

"Torchic use Sand Attack at those two." Kelna said then Torchic starts to throw sand at them, using its talons. "Okay then, Mudkip use Water Gun at Poochyena." Lei commanded and Mudkip squirts water from its mouth. Zigzagoon used Tackle at Torchic, but it missed due to the Sand Attack. Poochyena used Bite at Torchic. "Mudkip protect Torchic by using Tackle at Poochyena." Lei said. "Torchic use Scratch at Poochyena." Kelna commanded and the Poochyena fainted. "Mudkip/Torchic use at Mud Slap/Ember at Zigzagoon." Lei and Kelna said, fainting the pokemon, ending the battle.

"Excellent, you did well for your first battle, Thank you for saving me." The prof. said. "It's no problem" Kelna said. "Yes, it's no big deal." Lei agreed to her. "This is not the place to chat, let's go to my Pokemon Research Lab." Prof. Birch said.

 ** _At the Pokemon Laboratory:_**

"Prof. Birch, we've been looking for you" A girl with a red bandana said. Followed by a young man with white spiky hair," Prof. Who are those two behind you?" "Oh these two?! They are..." Prof. replied as he looks at them both. "I'm Lei, pleased to meet you." He said. "And I'm Kelna, at your service" She said. "Wait! You're Kelna!?" Lei asked surprisingly. "Yes remember me? From the Summer Camp held by Prof. Oak at the Kanto Region. I guess I changed very much" Kelna replied happily. "You're right, I didn't recognized you back then. But I remember we promised that we will start our journey here at the Hoenn Region, I just don't know where she is now" Lei Said.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your reunion but aren't you here to get your first pokemon?" Prof. Birch said. "Ehem, continuing what I've said before, they we're the one who saved me from the wild pokemon, anyway here are two high tech devices which you can record the pokemon that you will encounter, The Pokedex." Prof. said as he gave it to them. "Well what a coincidence, me and Brendan, also have one of those. Sorry to be rude, My Name's May, to start your journey here's your own pokeballs." she said.

"Pokeballs are used to capture wild pokemon, though you have to weaken the pokemon first to successfully capture it." Brendan lectured. "Arigato Gozaimasu, to both of you." Kelna greeted. "We're very glad to have these." Lei said thankfully. "Well before you go would like to give a nickname for your pokemon?" Prof. questioned. "I think me and Torchic are fine." Kelna answered "Ditto here also." Lei said "Okay to give gratitude for helping me complete the pokedex in accordance with May and Brendan, let me heal your pokemon."

 **After the pokemon are healed,**

"So would like to have a double battle with us?" May suggested. "We we're impressed by the way you battled earlier stated by the prof." Brendan said. Kelna and Lei looked at each other and nodded. "Yes we accept your challenge." both of them said.

"This will be a two on two battle with one pokemon each, I will be you're referee for this battle." Said the Asst. Prof. "Let the Double Battle Begin" Prof. Birch Said. "Go Palpitoad/ Flaaffy" Brendan/May said. The two take out their pokedex **"Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokemon and the evolved form of Tympole, It is said that it lives on water and on land. It uses it's long, sticky tongue to immobilize its opponents."** Lei's Pokedex Stated. **"Flaaffy, the Wool Pokemon and the evolved form of Mareep, Its wool quality changes so that it can generate a high amount of static electricity with a small amount of wool.** While Kelna's Pokedex stated. "Mudkip/Torchic to the Battle Front." Lei/Kelna said. "You can have the first move" May said. "Torchic use Ember on Flaaffy" Kelna commanded. "Palpitoad block it" Brendan said. "Mudkip jump, then spin and use mudslap at flaaffy." Lei said then the move made contact with flaaffy. "Oh no, Flaaffy! Use Thunder shock when it lands." May quickly ordered. "Palpitoad use Bubble beam at torchic" Brendan said. "Quick Dodge it." Kelna said but she was too late for it hits. "Torchic!" Kelna exclaimed. "Mudkip use tackle on Palpitoad." Lei Commanded. "Palpitoad counter it with Pound" Brendan Ordered. Then the two attacks collided, but mudkip fell. "NO!" Lei Shouted. "Torchic Use Scratch at Flaaffy."Kelna said. "Flaaffy use Cotton Spore to defend" May said. "Mudkip/Torchic use Water Gun/ Ember" They said. "Counter it with Shock Wave/Mudshot" The other party said. The attacks diverged with each other and there was an explosion. After it cleared, Mudkip and torchic was unable to battle. "And the Winners are Brendan and May" Prof. Birch said. It ended with a handshake from both sides.

"That was a good battle." Brendan and May said. "We know, but next time the results will be different." Lei and Kelna Replied. "You two have done very well, by the way you executed your attacks is perfect. I suggest that you, Kelna should take on the gyms, for your strategy is a powerful one, and you Lei should be a Pokemon Coordinator, you made your attacks elegantly." Prof. Birch said. "Thank you for your suggestion, Prof." Kelna said. "I kinda thought about it, Prof." Lei added. "I advise you to go to Oldale town so you can register there at the Pokemon Center and you can also heal your pokemon there. Let me heal your pokemon again." Prof. Suggest. "Thanks Prof." Both of them said.

/ _Yoshimi's P.O.V. /_

"At last, we've arrive at the Oldale town, Gothita." I said. "Gothita-Go" "Let's go to the pokemon center." I said then starts walking.

 ** _"In the Ancient Times, there were three_**

 ** _Legendary Pokémon protecting the Hoenn Region_**

 ** _One who resides at the plain Land_**

 ** _Next is the one who rest at the deep Ocean_**

 ** _Lastly, is the one who patrols the Space and Sky"_**

A man with a black business suit reads on the old files that they have found on the depths of a ruin that the legendary pokemon have resided. But they didn't know that there was six parts of these ancient scriptures. This was only the first part...

* * *

 **AN: As what I have said; I do not OWN Pokemon, Only the OCs**

 **Anyway, this chapter might have been lame or anything but I hope you like it. Just send me reviews about ideas or things that I should change or suggestions. I will do my best to do good.**


End file.
